Spyro the Dragon
Spyro the Dragon is the main character of the fittingly-named Spyro video game series. He appeared in the sixth episode of Battle Royale with assistance from Sparx the Dragonfly, where he was pitted against Yoshi and Baby Mario from the Super Mario series. Spyro was voiced by Matthew "LeopoldTheBrave" Garner, while Sparx was voiced by 5555thExplosionMage. History Battle Royale Info Background * Debut: Spyro the Dragon (Sept. 1998) * Full Name: Spyro the Dragon * Age: At least 12, in his teens * Height: Very small compared to other dragons * Weight Class: Fatty (according to Sparx) * Dragon Realm defender & Skylander * Was one of two surviving Purple Dragon eggs set to hatch during the Year of the Dragon. * Taken in and raised by a family of dragonflies. * Adoptive brother of Sparx the Dragonfly * Long-time friend of fellow PlayStation mascot, Crash Bandicoot * Doesn't work at Subway. Arsenal * Fire Bomb * Fireworks * Shadowstone * Tail Armor * Bracers * Helmet * Vehicles ** Tank, Plane, UFO * Companion ** Sparx the Dragonfly *** Can shoot fireballs and projectiles at nigh-machine gun speed. *** Can fly fast enough to create afterimages. *** Collects nearby gems for Spyro. *** Provides valuable advice for Spyro. *** Can protect Spyro by taking at least 3 hits for him before going down *** Health system indicated by body color: **** Gold: 3 health points, Blue: 2 health points, Green: 1 health point *** Given powers upon consuming butterflies: **** Healing/Recovery, Snake-Fire, Fireball Shotgun, Rockets, Bombs, Shield, Superbomb Abilities * Melee Attacks ** Charge Attack, Supercharge, Headbash * Spitting * Gliding, Hovering & Flight * Misc. Abilities ** Decent Strategist, Stealth, Ice Skating, Swimming, Climbing * Elemental Abilities ** Fire: Fire Breath, Fire Fury ** Ice: Super Freeze Breath, Ice Fury ** Electricity: Electricity Breath, Electricity Fury ** Earth: Earth Flail, Earth Fury *Power-up Gates ** Superfly, Spring Jump, Supercharge, Superflame, Invincibility, Ice Breath * Wow Pow Abilities ** Fireslam!, Head Start! * Dragon Kata Martial Art * Aether ** Light Aether; Light Aether Fury ** Dark Aether; Dark Aether Fury *Dragon Time ** Allows Spyro to slow down time * Transformation: Dark Spyro ** Utilizes Dark Aether abilities *** Aether Breath, Aether Fury ** Capable of petrification Feats * Rescued dragons, recovered treasure and saved fairies from Gnasty Gnorc's forces. * Defeated Gnasty Gnorc and his forces, Ripto & Dark Cynder, as well as Malefor alongside Cynder. * Can survive bullets, magic & technological shock-based attacks and large rocks falling on him. * Tanked Building level TNT blasts and an explosion that covered a small island (0.83-3.9 tons of TNT). * Capable of going to the other side of the world and back (Mach 20.8-41.6). * Pulled the planet back together (5.912 ninatons). * Created a vortex that pulled a nearby planet/moon (possibly 11.4 yottatons to 167.6 ninatons). ** Moves bits of the planet really fast (4.917% the speed of light). Weaknesses * Is often very cocky and heroic, which can sometimes get him into trouble. * If he uses all of his power-ups, it takes time to recover them. * Was noticably unable to fly as a young dragon, and could only use his wings to fly. **Thankfully, this is no longer an issue, after having learned to use his wings to their full extent. * Not starring in Skylanders * Moneybags * Sheep Trivia Category:Battle Royale Combatants Category:Spyro Category:Activision Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Heroes Category:Male Combatants Category:Animals Category:Chelsea's Combatants Category:Death Battle Combatants Category:Battle Royale Losers